The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime
' '' The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime ' är en roman skriven av R.A. Salvatatore, vilken gavs ut av Del Rey i oktober 1999 och är den första delen i bokserien ''The New Jedi Order. De galaktiska kartorna är ritade av Daniel Wallace samt Chris Barbieri, medan Anthony Heald var uppläsare för ljudboken- Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345428447; 5 oktober 1999, Del Rey, inbunden, 387 sidor. * ISBN 0375406891; 5 oktober 1999, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudkassett (3 timmar). * ISBN 0345428455; 5 juli 2000, Del Rey, pocketbok, 398 sidor * ISBN 0613293770; mars 2001, Sagebrush Corporation, bindning avsedd för skola/bibliotek. * ISBN 034546740X; juni 2003, Ballantine Books, eBook. * ISBN 0345479335; 7 september 2004, Del Rey, pocketbok, 416 sidor *ISBN 0739316583; 12 oktober 2004, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudkassett. Resten av världen * ISBN 009940995X; 1 augusti 2000, Arrow Books Ltd., pocketbok (Storbritannien), 398 sidor. * ISBN 2258053331; februari 2000, Presses de la Cité, inbunden bok på franska (Le Nouvel Ordre Jedi: Vecteur Prime), 492 sidor. * ISBN 2265076570; 2 juli 2003 Fleuve Noir, pocketbok på franska, 512 sidor. * Bok på tyska (Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 1: Die Abtrünnigen) * Japanska * ISBN 837245311X; 2000, Amber, bok på polska (Nowa era Jedi: Wektor pierwszy), 368 sidor. * ISBN 5040084994; oktober 2004, bok på ryska (Вектор-прим), 559 sidor. * ISBN 8495070278; november 2002, Alberto Santos Editor, inbunden på spanska (La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime). * ISBN 8495070308; Alberto Santos Editor, pocketbok på spanska, 304 sidor. * ISBN 9788025206522; 2007, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (Nový řád Jedi: Prvotní vektor), 303 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbundna versionen Baksidetexten '''Twenty-one years after the Battle of Endor, the New Republic will face an even darker enemy... Insidefliken With the exciting arrival of The New Jedi Order series, the next era of Star Wars history is about to begin. Here, fantasy and science fiction's most acclaimed authors propel the legendary epic into the next millenium sic, introducing us to a rich cast of characters that features old favorites - Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Leia Organa Solo - along with the next generation of Jedi and never-before-seen creatures, droids, and deadly agents of darkness. In Vector Prime, the launch novel for this thrilling new saga, New York Times bestselling author R.A. Salvatore takes the Star Wars universe to previously unscaled heights of action and imagination, expanding the beloved story to a galaxy far, far away.. Twenty-one years has passed since the heroes of the Rebel Alliance destroyed the Death Star, breaking the power of the Emperor. Since then, the New Republic has valiantly struggled to maintain peace and prosperity among the peoples of the galaxy. But unrest has begun to spread; tensions erupt in outbreaks of rebellion that, if unchecked, threaten to destroy the Republic's tenuous regin. Into this volatile atmosphere comes Nom Anor, a charismatic firebrand who heats passions to the boiling point, sowing seeds of dissent for his own dark motivies. In an effort to avert a catastrophic civil war. Leia travels with her daughter Jaina, her sister-in-law Mara Jade, and the loyal protocol droid C-3P0, to conduct face-to-face diplomatic negotiations with Nom Anor. But he proves resistant to Leia's entreaties - and, far more inexplicably, within the Force, where a being should be, was...blank space. Meanwhile, Luke is plagued by reports of rogue Jedi Knights who are taking the law into their own hands. And so he wrestles witha dilemma: Should he attempt, in this climate of mistrust, to reestablish the legendary Jedi Council? As the Jedi and the Republic focus on internal struggle, a new threat surfaces, unnoticed, beyond the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim. An enemy appears from outside known space, bearing weapons and technology unlike anything New Republic scientists have ever seen. Suddenly Luke, Mara, Leia, Han Solo, and Chewbacca - along with the Solo children - are thrust again into battle, to defend the freedom so many have fought and died for. But this time, all their courage, sacrifice, and even the power fo the Force itself may not be enough... Pocketversionen The Galactic Empire has ended the war with the New Republic, but the galaxy is far from peace. Unrest is spreading everywhere, and threatens to destroy the New Republic's tenuous regin. Into this fragile moment comes Nom Anor, a mysterious and charismatic firebrand who is sowing seeds of mistrusts and anger through his call for a simpler time. Little do his followers know the truth which hides behind his words. Even ExGAl-4, a scientific outpost on Belkaden, discovers an odd comet-like object coming through the vast distance between the galaxies, astrophysicist Danni Quee takes it upon herself to investigate. She journeys to the Helska system, unaware of the danger which threatens the survival of the entire galaxy; the Yuuzhan Vong. Jedi Masters Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker, along with the Solo's and Chewbacca are thrust into the middle of the danger once more, forced to fight with all they have to save the galaxy. But this time, the Force itself may not be enough. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar